First Measures of a Teenage Dream
by stopwhenisaywhen
Summary: in which darren sings, and falls over drum sets, while chris plays the piano, and carries him home. also, people are in love, and some aren't  who knew?  RPF.
1. Chapter 1

**Fic: **First Measures of a Teenage Dream or, That time in the choir room.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> (Pairing) PRE: Chris Colfer/Darren Criss. Mentions of cast members, like Cory and people like Lauren Lopez.  
><strong>Rating: <strong>PG-13 (entire story)  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> nothing to spoil, when nothing is real.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> It's RPF. Also? There's a cliff. Excessive use of italics. And Also LINE BREAKS!  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: It's 2nd person, don't be creeped! I found this in my logs, and nothing is capitalized or looked over by a beta. Take that as a rebellion, or a poetic choice. I hate capitalizing things, I hate it, because I'm lazy and the shift button? I'm not friends with it.

**Also**: This is RPF, I'm not too keen on writing.

* * *

><p><em>tonight, we are young<em>.

* * *

><p>you're sure that this is it. one last night with him, and he's just beginning to make you smile even if you're so sad, that it's the end, and that this'll be the last time that <em>together<em> you both will set the world on fire. you're so sure that this'll be the end of it all, and that the last words between both of you will be something like "_you were so beautiful to me_" and things like "_you will always be beautiful to me, brighter than the sun_"

you're so sure that the beauty and the magic of the world will finally drain through your 7 holed pockets, and that this _beautiful _man will finally forget about the boy who's got 2 week old tuna in his fridge, and the boy who keeps diet coke in his fridge just for _him_.

but when _he_ takes your hand and leads you back into the choir room, and leads you to the piano, and puts his fingers down on the keys.

suddenly when the first measure of _teenage dream_ rings out, his eyes look up into yours, and you know that this is it.

now or never.

it's always been an ongoing joke between you and a couple of other people and tumblr, _never say never_. you all always joke about how you can't help _but_ love him, and that it's sorta unstoppable, and it's like a hurricane. between you and the fandom, the fandom and the world, and the world and the universe, he's the brightest star on earth, and somehow, _he_ who is up in the sky, accidentally let an angel pass, and it's something you always wondered about.

_never say never_ was a big joke. not because of justin bieber (you know that kid you want to rock back and forth and sing 'baby' to?), but because of that one time on cambio, and that one thing mark said, while ashley egged him on. you always laugh because you don't really even like that song, _no offense_, and sometimes it reminds you of _him_.

the line "_i never thought that i could walk through fire_" reminds you of that one time in new york city, where _someone _may have had a little too much, and you did all you could no matter what the paparazzi said about you doing the _walk of shame_ from his house that morning. no matter how much shit your publicist had to go through that month, because of that one slip, and _it went all bad_.

and maybe just like justin bieber, your _like_ (_love_? can it be called love yet?) for him rose out of someone finding out, and embossing it into your brain, and maybe half of the cast.

* * *

><p>"darren, look i'm just trying to-"<p>

"cory, seriously, it's nothing!"

"seriously?" says cory, because he's hand just enough of this non-sense, "just _nothing_, because last i checked? _nothing_, doesn't mean dinner at each other's house and coffee _together_ in the morning, and hanging out in each other's trailer!"

"it's _nothing_ cory,"

"really, so it it's _nothing_ then, you're not _really_ the best at coming up with songs out of nowhere, it's actually harry, because his song about _donuts_? priceless!"

"..."

"yeah, i thought so,"

* * *

><p>but enough with the bieber comparisons, and his magical <em>crisscolfer<em> worthy song lyrics.

it's really all about this moment, and the way he's looking at your face right now, for what it seems like approval, and a helping hand.

by the time the song reaches the chorus, his face is all red, and your hands are just itching to squeeze his cheeks and pull his face close, but you _can't_ because you're all of a sudden really _smart_ and singing 'teenage dream' to him, while he plays a song to _you_.

somewhere in your conscience, lauren lopez is hitting you uspide your head, because what does she say about chances?

* * *

><p>"chances are you really <em>really<em> like him. not _like_ him, but like him, _like him_!"

"what is this? kindergarten!"

"no dare bear," she says to you, when you're being a child, "it's you and him and the rest of your brain particles..."

"but lo.."

"seriously," she says to you, "how do you even have anymore brain particles, when you've gone through days and days worth of _single ladies_ and those hips?"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>and then the second chorus hits and you start to sing "<em>we drove to cali, and got drunk on the beach<em>", and you both start laughing because it's teh funniest thing in the whole world and why didn't you sing something else like "_we drove to my old high-school, and got drunk in the gym_," because _yeah_, that did happen.

* * *

><p>"oh my god darren" he says as you both run to the football field where you tried out for football, and failed because, <em>damn it you were short<em>.

"what?" you ask him as you catch up to him.

when he turns, you choke a little bit, because he looks so _ruffled_ and you wonder if that's how he looks when he's out of breath under you and..

no.

stop it brain.

_at least that's what you wanted to tell yourself_..

"this school is huge, and i don't understand how you managed to even _dare_ to try for football, when you're good at-"

"_nothing_?"

"no" he says to you, "_everything_.."

* * *

><p>you smile there, because, holy shit. you wish he was <em>your everything<em> so you could be finally good at _everything_, and things like knowing what he wanted for breakfast, the way he knows that you like your waffles crunchy on the outside, and how you love to speak in run-on sentences.

when the final note the the verse rings out, and you start to sing the chorus once again, you hear a faint voice singing along with you, and you realize it's _him_.

you're a bit shocked, because you know he listens to the song, and that he likes it, but you've never heard him sing a single line of it seriously, without mocking you and your two-steps.

you want to stop singing for a little while, because you just want to hear that angelic voice, and you just want to wrap yourself up in it for as long as you can.

the song reaches "i'mma get your heart racing in my skintight jeans," and you smile, because that's exactly what lauren points out everytime you sing this song, or play it, or _live it_.

you're looking at him now, because the song is about to end, and you're just gonna _go for it_.

this is your moment.

(you sorta hear that one rebecca black song in your head, and you smile away from chris a bit, because this is a moment you don't ever want to ruin, not even.)

the song hits "_be your teenage dream tonight_" and everything is all of a sudden quiet and it's just both of you in the room.

you turn to your left, and you see that chairs where you both sat at. those chairs held a lot of memories, (and chris's glorious behind, and your not too _shabby_ ones), and you can't bear to part with them. you look farther to the left, and you see the microphone stands, the very same ones you grinded up on as blaine anderson, when he sang _fever_ to kurt on his first day back from new york to visit you. you see the drums you once fell over, when you were trying to impress chris with handstands, and a couple of aerials.

you get lost in your little walk (stroll) down memory lane, and all of a sudden you hit a 180, and you turn to your right, where _he _is sitting, and just playing soft little tunes on the piano.

you recognize 'somewhere only we know' because "_and if you have a minute why don't we go.._" rings in your head for just a second, until it stops.

"i'm gonna miss this place" you say to him, "it's all just so memorable.."

he nods, and you think that this is your chance, because he's just quiet, and this is your cue to lay it _all_ on the line.

ALL OR NOTHING.

"it's just this magical thing, that holds such a huge place in my heart," you continue, "it's where i had my first _drum_ related incident. where i had my first chair related incident, when i decided that _yes_ 'party in the u.s.a' did call for a rousing performance on a dingy chair,"

he laughs because he remembers that.

* * *

><p>"i told you so," he says to you, "you're a bit too flabby <em>now<em> for your little chair performances."

he's holding you up by the waist, and he's helping you walk to the piano bench (_again, that piano_). he's got an arm around your waist, and you're _so_ close to each other that _maybe_ this is the 4th time in 2 minutes that you've counted how many time he's blinked everytime he spoke.

"no, colfer," you say to him as you tap his nose lightly, "you like these little performances, i'm like your private dancer!"

you both pause here, and now it's in your head.

there's a ringing in your head, and you're a bit scared that you've gone too far.

but it's broken, when chris laughs at you and speaks.

"no, you're my _tiny_ dancer..."

your stomach tingles a bit, because '_my_'

* * *

><p>"it's all so crazy, you know.." he responds to you, "i've been on this set for about 3 and a half years, and i've been in and out of here for a little of season 4, and my life's been found here, but really..."<p>

he pauses a bit and smiles at you, and there it goes again.

there's a ringing in your head.

"i really can't wait to go and get out of these jeans!"

you smile, because it's so intensely crazy for you too.

you've met amazing people on this set, and you've sung some amazing songs here, and you just can't forget them. but like chris, you just can't wait to get out of here, and out into the world again.

you've also met the-

"i've met so many people here too," he says as he interrupts your thoughts, "so many amazing people that i've loved so much, and-"

"_i love you_..."

* * *

><p>i'm not normally an asshole, but this is a lovely chapter fic, which is all done, and i have yet to upload them!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: bonjour mi amore. i'm back, and i saw that someone volunteered to be a BETA for me, since i do indeed despise the shift button, telling me what's important and what's not. i rarely edit. my friend recently outed me as her favorite fanfic writer, and i'm residing in her closet right now, waiting to strike and shoot her. just kidding! i'm josh, and all that.

**also**: it's the same warnings and what not for the other chapter, none of this is real, and will probably never be. i should probably let you know this from the start lovers.

* * *

><p><em>give me a second, i need to get my story straight..<em>

* * *

><p>darren criss, what the<em> hell<em> was that?

you're looking at him, and suddenly you can't find his face, because he's turned away from you, and you don't know whether to cry, scream, or beg for anything.

you want to cry, because this is _you_ throwing your heart out, and letting your skin show (thanks bon iver for that lovely lesson). this is you.

this is the you that you sometimes hate to show, because, everyone laughs at it for some reason, and you thought that being _darren criss_ was enough proof that you were in love.

in fact, you _know_ that being darren criss was enough proof that you were in love because _what the hell_?

because as darren criss, you know you put your heart into everything and that nothing is _ever done _halfway.

you want to scream because maybe this was stupid, and maybe this was the dumbest idea since like _the beginning_ of dumb ideas.

you want to fall on your knees, and _beg_. you want to beg for _something_, like for chris to yell at you a bit, like loud.

you kind of want him to hit you really hard and what not. you want him to get up and pick up a chair, and throw it at you, just for _something_.

you want to do all of these things, right up until he turns around again, and is finally looking at you.

"i have to go," he says to you as he gets up, but you grab for his hand.

you pull yourself up along side him, and you slip your fingers in between his, and you hold on. your fingers are comfortable where they're at because it feels like you've just locked into your _missing puzzle piece_ and you've got it right. you're comfortable where you're standing, because you can smell vanilla, with a hint of cinnamon, and that _smell_ that's just _him_. you're pretty much anchored to the ground by his hands, because you know, if you let go, you'll be up the air, on cloud nine.

"no," you tell him, "please stay.."

he shakes his head, but you let his hands go, (no matter how much you don't want to), to hold his face.

"please stay," you continue, "i have so much to say.."

* * *

><p>darren criss never did this, neither did chris.<p>

i have to let you know that i punched my friend, i'm getting notifications left and right, you can find her really easy, she's everywhere on tumblr, if you've heard of someone with the name that rhymes with _genitalia_.

see you soon love.

(she too _hates_ capitalization, we were meant to be)


End file.
